Penguins Of Madagascar-DrBlowhole's funeral
by lunacorns14
Summary: Skipper is upset when he hears his arch nemesis is dead... However, his funeral seems fishier then what any of the team could be expecting...9 chapters but accidently put it as one. FIRST STORY! Please, enjoy and review. Sorry if its difficult to read I typed it late at night and didn't really check it as I was too excited to post it;)


First story on here!

's funeral.

Chapter 1-

Bright sunny morning over Central Park Zoo, where Alice, the zoo keeper, is just feeding the animals.

"Skipper, your awfully quiet.." started Private, "What ever is the matter?"

Skipper sighed, laid flat on his macho stomach with his beak resting on his flipper.

"It appears Private's right, Skipper." Kowalski imputted.

"I am?!" Private exclaimed, surprised to hear the scientific penguin agreeing with him. Kowalski nodded and waddled over to Skipper. "Are you feeling alright?" he continued.

Skipper sighed once more. "Boys, its about time you know something, something that will change how we work forever" Skipper started, getting up to his feet. Kowalski, Private and Rico all looked worriedly at one another. "Our arch enemy... ...is dead.." he stuttered miserably.

"Wha'?" Rico slurred.

"But Skipper, I dont understand...I thought youd be pleased when this day came?" Kowalski said, scratching his head.

"We'll have no more missions with out him, no one to fight, no one to keep an eye out for, no one's plans we can foil..like I said, it will change how we work forever without him.." Skipper looked down at the floor after his forlorn speech.

"Dont worry Skipper, im sure we'll make a new enemy!" smiled Private. Kowalski raised an eyebrow at Private, who then realised what he said. "Maybe not such a villianous scum sort of enemy." Private continued, using Skipper's term to describe . Kowalski shook his head in disapproval.

"We dont have to have an enemy to go on missions, remember, most of our missions dont even envolve a bad guy." Kowalski ranted.

"No, its cause all of your inventions go wrong." Rico said beneath his grunted voice.

"Not ALL of my inventions go wrong." Kowalski reassured his ego.

Private and Rico looked at eachother with a knowing face.

"Thanks boys for trying to cheer me up but i think our mission days are over.." Skipper sighed waddling into HQ.

Chapter 2-

"What are we going to do? I hate seeing Skipper like this.." whimpered Private.

"We need to some how find a mission to go on..That'll cheer him up." Kowalski smiled.

"What can we do to cause a mission relavant inccident?" Private asked.

Rico regurgated a stick of dynomite. "Kaboom?" he said hopefully.

"I think its going to take more then a simple investigation to cheer him up, Rico." Kowalski sighed, putting out the fuse, "We need action! Someone for him to fight! A mission that involves danger, excitement and bravery! Just the way he likes!"

"I can now see Skipper's point of view.." Private mumbled.

"huh?" Rico grunted.

" did deliver all of those factors." Private continued.

"Yes, he cetainly was a challenge." smurked Kowalski.

"And full of surprises!" Rico grunted.

"Remember when he started singing, with Julien's mp3 player that took over the city..well almost." Private chuckled. They all laughed. Skipper listened from a distance and peeked up from the hatch. He sighed and slid on his stomach out of the habitat unnoticed. He waddled around the zoo and was about to head back when something dropped on the floor in front of him... It was a letter from !

chapter 3-

Skipper opened the letter as quick as he could and read it out loud.

'Dear Pen-GU-ins, If you have recieved this letter, I am now swimming with the fishes..Metaphorically speaking not literally swimming with the fishes, I mean not anymore, I mean, basically I have past away. But please, I would love for you to come to my funeral and we can celebrate my schemes foiled by you pen-GU-ins together, but not together because I have passed away..My henchman RedOne will greet you and my lair. I hope you'll come. From P.S; Kowalski, my sister Doris will be there.'

Skipper went back to show his team the letter. ' "I dont know it could be risky, it seems strange how he's invited us.." Kowalski pondered.

"Oh and Doris is going to be there." smerked Skipper, knowing how much he liked her.

Kowalski's eyes widened and he didnt no what to do with himself, as his voice squeeled with excitement and began to jostle on the spot. "Can we go, can we go, can we, can we?!" Kowalski begged. "Calm it soldier, I'm sure your not meant to get this excited over a funeral." Skipper ordered.

Kowalski got up from his knees and coughed before speaking. "Sorry sir, you are right...BUT DORIS IS GONNA BE THERE!" he suddenly squeeled, with glistening puppy dog eyes as he thought of Doris. Skipper rolled his eyes and waddled away.

"Aw, it's adorable how he dazes over her." Privated cooed. Rico shook his head in disagreement and regergatated a metal crowbar, walking towards Kowalski, who still was daydreaming. Skipper dashed over to Rico.

"No Rico, this is what our flipper's are for." and with that, Skipper slapped Kowalski over the top of his head. Rico chuckled and mimicked Skipper by hitting Kowalski. "Nice work, Rico." Skipper smiled. Kowalski rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I kind of deserved that.."

Chapter 4-

The team of penguins got in their submarine and travelled to the island where 's Lair was. When they got there, Private noticed a figure scurrying around in back of the submarine. "Erm..Skipper.." he stuttered nervously. Skipper marched over. He strained his eyes to see through the darkness. Suddenly the figure through a mango seed at Private's head, creating a 'CLUNK' noise as it hit his empty skull and knocked him to the floor. Skipper noticed this bad habbit.

"Ring tail! What are you doing here?" King Julien walked out of the shadows with Mort attatched to his leg.

"I was playing hide and seek with Mourice, next thing I'm knowing is t'at you guys are driving me off...s'pose Mourice won't find us now, 'ey Mort." he ranted, looking down at Mort, who smiled nervously.

"GET OFF! What have I said bout touching the royal feet!" King Julien snapped, kicking Mort off his leg. Mort landed infront of Skipper and Private.

"Sad Eyes?! Not you here too.." groaned Skipper.

"It's not all bad Skipper, I suppose they did get to know too" Private explained.

"We're here Skipper!" Called Kowalski from the front of the submarine. They all went there.

"Julien?! wha'..what are you doing here!" Kowalski said. King Julien let in a gasp of air ready to explain, but Skipper interrupted. "Long story, but he's gonna have to stick with us now". The penguins waddled out of the submarine onto the sandy terrain, accompanied by the two lemurs. They headed toward the lair that they knew only too well.

Chapter 5-

As promised in the letter, RedOne, the lobster henchman, greeted them at the enterance. He showed them to where the ceromy would be and the other lobsters offered out drinks. However, despite being the one presuading the others to go, Skipper was on guard. He knew well and this seemed like the perfect trap that surely couldn't have missed. Kowalski paced, waiting for Doris, his beloved dolphin friend, to arrive. Private and Rico chatted to other guests that where there. Skipper suddenly noticed something. Everyone there was 's enemies, none where friends of his. This meant, to Skipper, that surely wouldn't turn up, he would be outnumbered by his enemies, he would never win.

"What is that mammal-fish up to.." he muttered to himself. With that he noticed a lobster had just gone out the door, shutting it behind him. Glancing around the room, he noiced all of the lobster henchmen had gone too! Skipper dashed to his team. "Something isnt right here boys, we need to investigate..."

Private and Rico went along with their boss, but Kowalski remained at the door waiting for Doris. Skipper explained to Private and Rico that everyone here was 's enemies.

"But what about Doris? She meant to be here, and surely she isn't his enemy, she's his sister." Private surgested. Skipper looked over at Kowalski, whos eyes where firmly set on the door.

"..But she's not here..and I dont think she will be!" Skipper slid over to Kowalski. "I dont think Doris is coming, Kowalski."

"Of course she's coming! You read the letter, it said she'd be here."

"That letter was written by ." Skipper said, raising his vioce a little, as he grabbed Kowalski's shoulders and shook him to his attention. Kowalski gasped and stuttered for an excuse.

"I understand it now. He wanted us here, all of us, all of his enemies, so he can harm us all. He knew you would be the smart one to reject it, so he said that Doris would be here, your only weakness...other than the dentist." Skipper explained. Kowalski looked down ashamed.

"Deep down, I sort of knew that..she wouldn't come." he whimpered.

"Keep strong soldier, we need your brain to get us out of here." Skipper smiled. Kowalski smiled back for a second but then noticed what was happening behind him.

"Skipper look!"

Chapter 6-

Skipper spun round to see all of the guests fainting one by one on to floor. He and Kowalski slid over to Private, who had just reccently fainted. Skipper slapped his face.

"Stay with me soldier!" Private lost conciousness, like all the other guests fainting. Rico was next to go but by the time they got to him, it was too late.

"Kowalski! Quick, analaysis!" Skipper ordered.

"It appears all the victims that have fainted were holding a cup, possibly drinking the punch?" They waddled over to the bowl of punch which the lobsters were handing out. Kowalski pulled out his magnifying glass and then his stephascope, which his used to listen againist the glass, and then a device he'd invented to identify ingredients.

"This punch includes a toxic ingredient that knocks out who ever drinks it, it's not deadly, but it will knock them out for a while." Skipper whacked the bowl and it smashed all over the floor.

"That'll stop anyone else from drinking it." he said. They both turned around and glanced across the room.

"Yikes. We're the only ones who hasn't drank it!" Kowalski gulped.

"Wait a second..Where's ringtail and sadeyes?" Skipper asked. They suddenly heard a giggle coming from under the table. As they lifted the sheet that was over it, they saw King Julien and Mort hiding underneath it.

"It's about time you found us! Oh..what happened to the funeral freaks, they were alive when we last saw them." King Julien ranted. "They are still alive, they have just lost conciousness and..." Kowalski began, but then was interupted.

"Yadda yadda yadda, my royal ears do not want to listen to your sciencey talk that you speak in, it bores them, you bore the royal ears. Come'on Mort, new hiding spot!" He ranted before dashing away with Mort trailing behind.

Chapter 7-

*meanwhile, in a different room* The lobsters had returned to their work spaces as a dark figure entered the room. His segway buzzed as he drove it to his platform.

"My valient workers...Need I remind you about the boiling pot in the back room!" the voice snarled The lobsters quivered in fear. "Why aren't all of my guests unconcious yet?! RedOne! I trust you have an explaination for this mishap.."

"They didn't want a drink.." the lobster gulped. "Oh okay, they didn't want a drink, I guess that's a fair enough reason.."

"Really?"

"NO! Of course not really! You have cost me a minor step back in my major operation, a step back that I did not want to happen. Understand me RedOne, if another mishap happens again, okay, your going in that pot and then on a plate with a side order of butter!" he bellowed.

"Yes sir..It won't happen again."

"Ahh, it's good of you to understand me..It's lucky for you that the two that haven't took the bait are Skipper and Kowalski, it appears i can have some fun with these guys." He chuckled evily and set off on his segway to where Skipper and Kowalski were.

Chapter 8-

*Back to Skipper and Kowalski* Skipper pushed hard against the metal door.

"It's no use, the door has been locked." frowned Skipper.

"There's surely another way out, Julien and Mort aren't in here anymore." Kowalski pondered scanning the room for an exit, "Ah-ha! There we go!" They grinned at eachother before sliding across the floor, dodging the bodies, to an arched door frame. As they got up to their feet, a bright light blinded their sight and they used their flippers to sheild their eyes.

"We meet again, pen-GU-ins!" the figure chuckled as he appeared into the spotlight. As Skipper's eyes adjusted, he recongnised the figure..

"BLOWHOLE?!" Suddenly a contraption burst from under their feet and trapped them in a cage.

"This isn't so high-tech! You've let your science side go!" smerked Kowalski.

"Oh, I don't need to spend time on a new design to capture you, that's easy enough!" chuckled evily, driving his segway around the cage and then next to a giant screen, "No, I just wanted you two to see my newest plan for revenge."

"Another one that wouldn't sail through!" Skipper snapped.

"This is where you are wrong Skipper, this is why I didn't mind you being concious for this part. That reminds me! RedOne!" He squeeled. A crowd of the henchmen lobsters came marching into the room. "Get all of my other 'guests' into the other cage that's prepared." He demanded. As the henchmen lobsters did so, Skipper and Kowalski glared at them angrilly. "So, my dear friends," said, sarcastically, "Would you like to witness the end of the earth as well as feeling it? Kinda like 4D at the cinema." "Go on then, what's your 'evil scheme' this time?" Skipper challenged with a raised eye brow. "One second, I prepared a slide show.." said, pressing a button on the remote for the screen. It took a long time to load, the awkward silence haunted them all as they shifted their gaze from one another and back to the screen. As it came up with the slide show, it began to buffer and growled angrilly. "RedOne, sort this thing out!"

"No can do, boss, we still need to download the newest programme, nothing we can do 'til then." the lobster explained. "Well make it something you can do! Go, go, go!" snarled.

Kowalski and Skipper looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. Finally, it began to work. "Well we dont need the slide show.." frowned , before continuing, "You may have remembered my other plan; the ring of fire, that didn't go accordingly but then I thought that if melting the ice didn't work, maybe I should take a more violent approach." "Well?" yawned Skipper. "I have created a device to bring the sun closer to earth, not only will it give everyone radiation poisoning but it will melt the polar ice caps flooding out any survivors." "I see one step back in this plan, you will kill yourself if you go ahead" Kowalski explained. "That's where your wrong Kowalski, I have created another device that'll completely protect me from the sun's rays and I can quite happily live in a world with only water" He grinned. He drove his segway up to a platform in front of the television as RedOne activated the device to bring the sun closer. "Mwhahaha! And all my possible foes that would interfer are locked away in cages!"

Chapter 8- It seemed there was no stopping this time but Skipper and Kowalski remained hopeful, despite being trapped in a cage. The news reporter Chuck Charles was on the television explaining what was happening before their very eyes. "Umm, can't you just feel it getting hotter" basked in his work. The penguins began to feel the heat and became weak. The others were still passed out in a seperate cage. As began his evil laugh, King Julien and Mort came strolling into the room with juice boxes, sipping out of them with straws. "Wha'..?" was astonished. "What's happening in here? This party is dead" King Julien sighed. "Well it was meant to be a funeral" growled . "Oh, who died?" "No one it was a scheme! and did I even invite you?" "He tagged along" Skipper imputted between panting. "How nice to see you brought your friend along to his doom as well as yours, very well, it's not as if he can stop me!" Chuckled . "Haha, why are we laughing?" King Julien asked, throwing his carton of juice away. It flew over 's head and hit a button on the pannel that stopped the sun from getting any closer. "NO! You complete idiot!" shouted. While he charged at King Julien, Skipper spoke to Mort. "Press the button to realese us!" "Which is that?" Mort questioned, looking at the row of multi-coloured buttons. "Its the green one, Mort!" Kowalski exclaimed. Mort skipped over to the pannel casually and pressed the others were freed too and woke up. The penguins sprung to action. "This time Blowhole, your going down!" Skipper grinned. looked at them paniced. Once again his plan was ruined. "Lobsters, attack!" All four penguins were surrounded by 's army of lobsters, the chances of winning was slim. Suddenly, 's other enemies joined in and began fighting off the lobsters. "Come on boys! Let's go get Blowhole!" Skipper ordered.

Chapter 9- After chasing down , they gave him a beating he'd never forget, but Skipper ordered them, especially Rico, to keep him alive. They returned to the zoo, where they had a quiet night in. "Well that was jolly good fun!" Private smiled. "You were passed out for most of it!" laughed Kowalski. "I was? Oh, I just remember one minuet I'm enjoying a glass of punch and the next seeing Skipper's orders to attack". Rico laughed. "Well boys, I think there is one think I've got to admit. I may hate him, but he's the best at making our lives a living hell." "I guess that makes sense" Kowalski said raising an eyebrow. Marlene dropped in through the hatch. "So guys what you beeen up to?" she smiled. "Penguin buissness, top secret, Marlene" Skipper frowned. "Ugh fine forget I asked" Marlene sighed. Maurice dropped through the hatch. "Have any of you seen King Julien and Mort?" he asked. Skipper spat out his coffee,"We forgot Sad eyes and Ringtail!". "Looks like it's another mission!" Private winked.

THE END.


End file.
